


Blood and Grace

by Bella4evr3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood, F/M, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, OC demons - Freeform, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Lucifer, Psychological Trauma, Torture, angel grace, lucifer comes back to life, prince of hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella4evr3/pseuds/Bella4evr3
Summary: During the Season 13 finale - Sam comes up with a wild thought. With Dean saying “Yes” to Michael and Lucifer being handed Death. What could Sam possibly think of to rescue his brother? Easy. The thing Dean hated most. Demonblood and his powers. But that’s not enough well unless you mix in an Angel’s Grace.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Woodland59’s, “The Road less traveled” on AO3 (Archive of our own). After reading her fantastic ( 2 chapters at the moment) story I was very inspired to write my own take on the idea of Sam going back to demon blood. And I just love DarkSam so much and I’m a big Samifer shipper!! And it is rare to find stories that actually write out a loving lucifer and a Sam who can love the devil back. So I hope you like and if you haven’t please read hers! And just to reiterate - this is inspired by Woodland59’s story, some parts may look identical but I promise it will be different.

**Summary: During the Season 13 finale - Sam comes up with a wild thought. With Dean saying “Yes” to Michael and Lucifer being handed Death. What could Sam possibly think of to rescue his brother? Easy. The thing Dean hated most. Demonblood and his powers. But that’s not enough well unless you mix in an Angel’s Grace.**

 

**~Blood and Grace~**

**By: Bella4evr3**

**Chapter One**

 

No. Dean couldn’t have? He’d said “yes” to Michael. To the son of a bitch who had promised to exterminate humankind.

 

After Dean gave the killing blow to Lucifer. His eyes focused on the limp form of Nick. The second vessel who was able to hold the archangel besides him. Lucifer’s ‘one true vessel’.

 

Torture.

 

Agony.

 

Love.

 

Flashes of the cage. The hallucinations. And his very recent resurrection from death. He closed his eyes and opened them once more - the Devil himself had been defeated. Still the memories would linger.

 

Dean. It was too much to keep a sore sob from escaping his lips. Michael was strong. Stronger than Lucifer. Stronger than…Dean. He needed to find some way to help his brother. But what?

 

A movement beside him reminded Sam he wasn’t alone. Jack fell on his knees beside Sam. Jack had protected him from Lucifer. He was beat up and blood was still oozing out from a major wound. Sam’s eyes widened and instantly knelt next Jack.

_His son._

 

_Castiel, if you can hear me please come! Jack needs healing. I don’t want to lose him too!_

 

Sam prayed and in an instant Castiel appeared. Acting quickly Cas moved and set his hand on top of Jack’s wound. Castiel radiated light too bright for Sam’s eyes, closing them only for a blink of a moment before Sam opened them once again.

 

Jack had been healed. His heart however didn’t do an upbeat. Dean took precedence, his attention, and determination. Sam already concluded Dean would be hard to reach. He remembered what it was like to be possessed by an archangel. It was like he was held in deep water unable to force his way out, it felt like a million and a million more caresses of comfort and warmth - the feeling of being completely whole; yet overall,  it felt like being dead. It felt like many years in the cage and many more when he’d said “yes” to Lucifer. Everything about his life - the friends he had made, the teachers who’ve teached him in school, to the random strangers (demons) who’ve kept eyes on him his whole life, Azazel’s gang - everything he did no matter the decisions he made had led him to Lucifer.

 

Sam said “No” many times to Satan. The Devil’s only response was torture. But deep within Sam he still loved him and it made his broken heart ache more. The only archangel that had been strong enough to battle against Michael was no more. Although it made his mind flip. Remembering he still had one more secret up his sleeve that Michael knew not.

 

His powers.

He was able to predict deaths, to move stuff with his mind, and he had been quite successful on pulling out demons from their hosts, who have remained alive and unharmed,  and sending their demonic asses back to Hell. He was even able to kill, even. He was Lucifer’s vessel, no matter how he kept on denying that part of himself, he was more alike with Lucifer then the hunter wanted to admit. Could he pull an angel out like he could demons? He needed to test the theory. But how?

 

A touch on his shoulder popped his mind out of his thoughts - to see Mary, Bobby, Castiel, Rowena, and Jack staring at him. He hadn’t moved from Lucifer’s vessel Nick. “Sam.” He heard his mom. Mary walked over to him. “Sam. We will figure out a way to get Dean back. I promise. But we need to leave.”

 

Sam got up. His mind reeling from the sudden realization that he could get Dean back in one piece. That flicker of hope was what made him stand and follow after his mom and the others. His thoughts should of been focused on Jack and Mary and everyone else - but he couldn’t forget Dean.

 

His heart turned an upbeat even if he had to abandon his family once more he would do it.

 

It was all for Dean.  

 

 **Sam returned to the men of letters bunker.** The bunker whom Dean had dubbed, “home” for the both of them when their grandfather had time travelled and fought with all his might to defeat Abaddon, a Knight of Hell. Leaving them his most prized possession - a key to a magical land mine. The bunker.

 

Everyone seemed to split apart. Mary and Bobby.

Rowena by herself flipping through pages of the Book of the Damned.  And Castiel has steered Jack to talk to him. Sam went to his room.

 

Once there and closing the door. He was allowed to think once more. If he gathered up some demon blood how could he make it possible to gank out an angel and even an archangel to boot? Grace? An Angel’s Grace was their source of life and power. He flashed back to when he realized Gabriel was alive.  How tortured and pained the trickster angel had been fairing. Asmodeus, the fourth Prince of Hell, had locked Gabriel up and made him his own energy drink - consuming Gabriel’s grace one slurp at a time. He couldn’t vision himself stealing and ending an angel’s life force to see if his plan could work.

 

Then that led Sam to think of something else. To find the source of an Angel’s Grace. If he could remake it he wouldn’t have to kill an angel. But he didn’t have the time to do it. He intertwined his hands in his hair - there has to be something he remembered that could help him. Something a memory of some kind?

 

“Night Sam. Honey, I know that Dean is still here. We will get him back. We have to believe that there is hope.” Mary’s voice peaks through Sam’s door. Mary was right.

 

Dean was still alive.

There was hope.

 

Repeating circles of his thoughts wouldn’t help the hunter figure out what he should do. The easiest way to unlock memories was to sleep. Within sleep it became easier to relax the body and to let the mind wander. And that was what Sam did. And by early morning, before the sun had its chance to rise in the sky. Sam had left without a good-bye.

 

Intending on putting his idea to test. Thereby being one step closer to rescuing his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote italics and break. AO3 is acting up and won’t let me italicize or bold.

 

Italics~~~~

“Now come on Sammy! Scream that delectable sound.” Sam’s voice was hoarse.

It’s felt like many centuries had passed in the cage. “Don’t do this. Please. Stop.”

“I love to hear you beg, Sammy. Alright. I’ll stop for now. 5 minute break sound good?” The devil offers up - his back against the side of the cage. While Sam was hoisted up with metal chains. Unable to break free.

Sam knew this was a nightmare. More specifically a memory his subconscious had his from him - the cage was traumatic to his psyche. But he needed to view this memory. He wasn’t able to change the memory in any sort of way. Sam remained a bypasser - a ghost haunting his dream.

He hears himself ask, “Tell me something. Since we’ve stopped.”

“You’ve been good. Reacting to me. I guess I can partake in some conversation.” Lucifer chided. Walking till he’s standing in-front of Sam.

“How was grace created?”

Lucifer looked stunned at the question. “Why the sudden interest, Sammy?” Lucifer uses his grace to heal some minor wounds from Sam’s body. Wanting to experience every little reaction again.

“Well we are kind of stuck together. And I know that some decent conversation will let me evade some torture for a few minutes more.”

“Huh caught a brave streak, champ? I guess I can give you this answer Sammy! Anything for you. Alright let’s see oh right so Dad created Angels but you know that - created Micheal, Me, Raphael and little bro Gabriel. But to do that he created another before us. More powerful than us as low as I am to admit that there’s a more powerful being then me - dad’s first creation was the origin of our grace. Of our whole being. And how I was gifted with my grace. Okay enough conversation and back to our festivities.”

Lucifer gets in Sam’s face and touches his lips with his giving Sam a peck on the lips. “Unless you changed your mind? Didn’t think so. You’re not that easy. And I’m okay with that.”

End Italics ~~~

(Break)

�  
Sam had left early in the morning. He had grabbed the keys to Baby as Dean would call the ancient black Chevy Impala that still hummed to life after all these years.

He had been on the road and had gotten far enough away Sam finalized that he wasn’t able to track and he had turned off his phone so they couldn’t track him.

First he needed to capture some demons. And that meant working a case. He had saw that their was some recent demon activity in Omaha, Nebraska just one state over. He left the music off. Music - Dean’s music would only remind him that Dean wasn’t there next to him. That Micheal had him. Each minute of every day.

Afternoon hit after a couple hours on the road and Sam had pull Baby to a gas station to refill. Getting out and heading inside to prepay that’s when he smelt it. Even when Chuck had rescued him and his brother and had whipped away the addiction. He could still smell the blood of a demon. And wasn’t it a shock to see a demon working behind the register.  
It’s eyes looked up and instantly went black, “Winchester? What how, why?” Sam was the only human there. A gas station in the middle of nowhere. How was this place still open.  
“I’m going have to borrow you if you don’t mind.” Sam says taking out a flask of holy water and dousing the demon.  
Steam rose from brunt skin. Distraction enough to kick the demon unconscious. Carrying the teenage boy out. And putting the demon in the trunk where a devil’s trap was inked in the middle by red spray paint. He didn’t look at the teen. He didn’t let himself wonder if the demon kept the boy alive.

(Break)   
�  
Sam quickly found an abandoned cabin. Good enough, he supposed for what it was for. He’d hauled the unconscious kid and sat him down on a chair beneath a devil’s trap. Tied him up real good for measure. Sam took a swig out of a whiskey bottle Dean and him saved up for special occasions. And he counted this as one.

Taking the flask filled with blessed water - he doused the demon therefore waking it up. It screamed and it filled the hunter’s ears. He pocketed Ruby’s mystical knife that could kill demons if pierced through the skin. His mind reeled back to Ruby. The traitorous demon at the end had tricked Sam into consuming huge amounts of demonblood all in fake truth to kill Lilith. Sam didn’t know by giving the death blow he was the one to break the last seal and release Satan onto the world.

He remembered the addiction. The high demonblood had afforded him. The sense of security and raw, untamed power that coursed through his veins was just another bonus. He needed his powers back. It was all for Dean. That’s what he said to himself. He didn’t want to think of Jack or Mary or Castiel. There reaction and what they simply couldn’t comprehend. Was enough to get him going. “You’re going to make yourself useful.” Sam uttered the demon replied spitefully, “I’m not telling you anything. Cause there isn’t anything to know anymore. You and your brother killed our father!” Sam poured the last of the holy water, “What makes you say you’re going to talk?” With Ruby’s knife in his hand he could feel how hard his heart was pounding against his chest. He could smell it already and he hadn’t even cut into skin. The demon watched the hunter who pierced the side of his throat urning a yell from the demon, “Really. We’re back to drinking demon blood. Just kill me.” The demon complained. Already having enough. He took an empty water jug and held it to the demon’s neck. Watching as sticky-red liquid drips down onto the clear bottom. His eyes trained and focused on the blood.

Wetting his lips in anticipation. 


	3. Chapter 3

He eyed the plastic gallons. Wiping away any excess blood away from the lip of the gallon that smeared over. The demon filled one full gallon and 3/4 of the second. He couldn't go back. After this. He couldn't think. This was his plan. He needed to stick to it.

 

He packed the gallons of demon blood in the trunk of the impala. He wasn't going to drink it yet.  He needed to find the first. The being god had made before the archangels. He didn't think that he would be of sound mind with the demon blood within his system. It was hard. Like most addictions. Back when he was infatuated with Ruby - the addiction, the call, the need for the blood was unbearable. Each day that passed made it difficult for him no matter how strong, how powerful the blood made him it always made him lose himself.

 

When he slept the night before Sam had remembered a memory from back within the cage.  A key memory which would help him.

 

After draining the demon dry, Sam had exorcised it. The old fashion way, Latin and the works. He has the blood. Now all that's left was an Angel's Grace. He knew if he asked the angels they would report immediately to Castiel. So that left another option.

Sam didn't want to think of doing it. Lucifer was dead.  And all of the bad times that went with him. Sam cursed. Even when the devil was completely destroyed, Sam still needed him. 

 

He needed to find a Djinn. A specific monster, where they could make alternative realities and hallucinations, in which he could interact with a carbon copy of a person. He needed to speak to the devil once again.  He swallowed his fear. Telling himself 'not today' as a pep talk to keep himself moving. 

 

It's not that Sam feared Lucifer. Alright, he won't lie to himself he did fear him. But before the cage and all the torture Sam felt love towards the Devil. In the moment, after he killed Lilith - Lucifer's grace had filled him for only moments before God intervened and whipped them far away from Lucifer before he could appear topside. It was even before Lilith and Ruby and way before Azazel had jumped into his life. During his early childhood he felt that he was meant for something more. More as in there had to be something else his life was meant for besides hunting everything that goes bump in the night. 

 

 

 

 

An hour later, with the help of his laptop, he'd located a Djinn about 50 miles away. How was that for cosmic luck? Shutting his laptop Sam left, shutting the door to the Impala and leaving the abandoned cabin behind. 

 

The road was quiet. Except for the loud hum of the engine - when Sam revved the gas. He was on a rather short time frame and needed to make the best of the situation. Which urged him to ignore the speed limit (even if when did that matter to him and his brother) pushing past 90 mph. Making an improved time. 

 

Minutes later, Sam slowed and parked on the curb - hidden away behind some trees. Camouflaging the best he could without letting the sharp edges of broken off branches scrap against his brother's car.  Dead or not.  Sam knew he would get a reprimanding from him if he scratched or laid a dent on Baby.  Good enough, Sam thought when he checked himself making sure he had everything he needed. Just in case things went sour.

 

He did his research well before he took off from the cabin. He'd made sure he had the correct information and the omens leading to finding a Djinn where he was currently.He spotted a person within an abandoned cabin. (Yep, Sam thought it strange.What was the luck that instigated a Djinn would be holed up in an abandoned cabin) Sam hid behind a tree that believe it or not hid his wide-shoulders, Sam was tall for his age, but he didn't let that stop him.

 

He peered over his shoulder, his face half revealed to see the Djinn had disappeared from sight.Sam turns his head back and it only took mere seconds before Sam saw dark spots clouding his vision from the blunt force of a metal rod hitting his head and knocking himself unconscious.

 

Sam didn't feel himself getting lifted away and inside the cabin. He didn't feel as the Djinn sat him up on a chair and bound his waist and wrists.  Only a few minutes passed...

 

"Wake up." Sam heard the Djinn. A rough, feminine voice woke him from his unconscious state of being.


	4. Chapter Four

Sam shook his head. Cold liquid doused his face, ringlets of water dripping down his chin and the ends of his hair.

 

"Wake up!" This time Sam heard her voice, "Gah!" Sam murmured - heaving air like his life depended on it.

 

"Why have you come, Sam Winchester?" Sam followed the Djinn with his eyes watching as she sat down upon the chair to the left of him. He saw that he was in the abandoned cabin now and had been lifted in from the outside and moved from the spot he collapsed by the tree.The Djinn was a women - mid thirties, brown eyes, brown hair - and clad in leather. 

 

"I need your help believe it or not." Sam's voice was a bit groggy, but the Djinn heard just fine. "What? Come again?" She asked in disbelief.

 

"A hunter seeking help. Well that's got to be a first." She added."Why should I even help you, what's in it for me?" Sam knew the Djinn wouldn't comply with his wishes.

 

Hunters and supernatural affiliated creatures didn't go together. Sam gave a defeated sigh, "My brother said 'yes' to Michael." Sam started, the Djinn looked dumbfounded for a moment. As if the information she heard wasn't real. "Hold up. Isn't Michael in the cage?"

 

"Technically, yes our Michael is still trapped within the cage." Sam replied more strongly. Eyeing his restraints and smirked. She knew her knots, he thought.

 

"You see Jack."

 

"Lucifer's spawn?" Sam nodded and continued, "he opened a rift into a different dimension. Where Angels ruled and hunted down and killed humans. Long story short their Micheal hitched a ride back over to our world. Ending in a battle.Where the only option left was Dean saying yes so he could save Jack and I from Lucifer." Sam turned his head- eyeing the window-taking in the twilight.

 

"I'm still not getting why you need my help."

 

"I have a way of ending Micheal without killing my brother in the process." He turned his head back.

 

"You're lying."

 

"Am I?" His eyes willed the truth. Conveying what he needed. "I still don't get why you need me? Or why I should help you. You see quite frankly I don't think I have much to gain, yet I'm living quite peaceful. This cabin out in the middle of nowhere. I don't think I have anything to worry about."

 

"Oh, you'll have plenty to worry about if you don't help me."

 

"And why is that?"

 

Both of them locked gazes with one another. Neither of them willing to look away first. Sam didn't stutter. He didn't lie. Only telling the truth would help him. The room was silent - not counting the wildlife outside, you could hear a pen drop in the silence.

 

"Because, Michael is even crazier than Lucifer. You think Lucifer was bad. The alternate dimension version of Michael will be the end of this very world. But if you help me I can kill Michael."

 

Sam knew it was a long shot. But in this instant he prayed that his fortune would be with him.

 

"I must be crazy for agreeing to help a hunter. What do you need me to do?"

 

"I need you to use your powers on me. I need to be induced. There is someone I need to talk to."

 

"Who?"

 

"Lucifer." 

 

"Don't expect me to pull you out. You'll have to find your own way back."

 

"That's better from what I was expecting. I appreciate your help."

 

The Djinn took a step towards him. Leaning towards him their faces almost touching - the Djinn lowered till her hands were untying the knots of the rope. With the piece of rope falling down onto the floor the Djinn raises her hand. Her eyes glowing a bright blue, "before we do this, what's your name?" Sam questioned. She halted, a faint smile on the tips of her lips.

 

He just didn't feel right going into this if he didn't know her name.

 

"If you make it through, I'll let you know." The half-smile gone. Sam saw her eyes - the color blue radiated off of her like fire - the tattoos that were inked into her moved up from their permanent places upon her shoulders slithering up and around her arms till they reached the palm of her hand. Sam didn't blink his brown eyes planted on the palm of her hand. "Good luck." She said, distracting Sam as her tattoo came to life springing like a cobra ready to strike.

 

Sam felt himself falling.

 

His vision blurring.

 

He wasn't going to fight the pull of the Djinn's power.

 

He wanted this.

 

He was going to go through with it.

* * *

 

The first thing he realized when he came to was nothing. Complete nothingness... Sam hadn't known the void truly existed. Sure he had done his research. Went through archives and spent too many nights -sleepless with a hot cup of coffee in his hand. Actually being surrounded by darkness - the void somehow seemed ironic.

 

He scratched the back of his head in confusion. Hadn't the Djinn's power work? He could think that this was a void, but in actuality it could be right where he needed to be. 

 

For Dean. I will do this. Dean was the reason why he needed to be here. Every second he spends he risks Dean's life. Sam knew what his brother was facing. That's why he was on a clock.

 

His legs moved.Nevermind the fact Sam couldn't see where he was stepping the fact that Sam knew he could run was everything he needed to know. 

 

It felt like days passed, even if Sam's mind rationalized that only minutes passed by.There wasn't anything. No buildings. No people. Nothing. It was strange. Why was this experience different? He remembered years ago when Dean had been poisoned by a Djinn. He had seen Yellow Eyes, Azazel, and the other time he had a perfect life; a life where his mom still lived.

 

It gave Sam time to get his bearings. Lost in thought he didn't notice the void morphing. It was like he was trapped within a multidimensional rift; suddenly being assaulted by millions of colors Sam closed his eyes the sudden brightness blinding.Till he re-opened then to see the setting change.

 

He saw steep bars that held up a specific cage.He heard thunder roar and echo.

 

A struck of lightning illuminated the gloomy atmosphere - a rush of cold air whisked around him. His heart gave an erratic upbeat at the sight before him. Sam definitely got what he was searching for.The archangel in question stood leaning on the side of the cage. Eyes blaring red.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 

It was exactly how Sam remembered him. He stood taller than him. Towering over him. His glowing scarlet eyes sending chills down his spine. 

Satan stood his arms muscular crossed in-front of his chest. Waiting for Sam to make the first move. The redness dimming down to a molten amber. 

 

“Is this real?” Sam spoke his throat going dry. His hands moist from sweat and nerves. 

 

“It’s real in a sense. However, I’m what your imagination conjured up.This-“ Lucifer gestured at the cage around him,”all of this is from the Djinn’s power to create. But I am real to you. I’m the personification of your inner mind.” Lucifer offered. The cage seemed larger than he remembered. But the pure loneliness of the cage stabbed him blind. A cool wisp of air winded him.  The silence filled with screams of pour tortured souls echo in the distance. 

“Do you know why I’m here?” The Devil took a step forward forcing Sam to take a couple steps back. 

 

“Why do you still fear me, Sammy?” The question shook him where he stood. He did fear Lucifer. How many times had Lucifer ruined his family? Countless, that’s how many.  Even though Lucifer bit the dust Sam’s mind couldn’t stop thinking of this image of Lucifer being real, in a sense. 

 

“You got me curious Sam? You seeking me out.” 

 

“I need your help.” 

 

“Sorry. Couldn’t hear you.” 

 

“You know what I said.” Lucifer stepped an inch closer - Sam’s back was against the metal bars of the cage. “You need to tell me where I can locate the originator.” Lucifer didn’t let anything away. He didn’t look surprised as of how Sam knew about it. 

“The what?” Lucifer feigned no knowledge. 

 

The originator. God’s first creation that beheld an Angel’s Grace. Their life energy.  And the only person who knew the originator’s location were the Archangels. 

 

Sam placed both hands on the devil shoving him against the cage -switching places,”you heard what I asked you son of a bitch.” Both of them stood not even an inch apart Sam could feel warm breath grazing his skin. Lucifer’s grace called to him. Sam’s body yearned for Lucifer’s. 

 

“Just tell me, please.” Sam begged, closing his eyes to fight the attraction. It was like a steel arrow being snapped through the air at the hunter’s pride.  “Tell me.” He uttered once more. 

 

“If I do then you’ll have to do something for me.” 

“Fine. Name it and I’ll do it.” Sam didn’t care. He would do anything if it meant he could do his experiment. 

 

It’s  _ all for Dean.  _ It was his mantra. His new saying. 

 

“To find your answer look within yourself. Then the originator will reveal itself.” His face was the posterboy for confusion. “Quit playing games.” Sam raised his hand, fist formed ready to plant itself into Lucifer’s jawline. But the punch never came. Sam’s hand went still he felt Lucifer’s power. “Sam. How many times can I say it till you know it’s true. I can never lie to you. I would never lie to you. And you must remember I’m not really here. I’m all in your head.  And deep within you you know what I want.”

 

**Sam’s eyes felt heavy when he’d been injected the cure from the Djinn’s power.** He had basically been sent into a deep sleep. His mind still couldn’t forget the images of the cage.  When he’d said yes to Lucifer all those years ago and jumped into the cage. He’ll had left its mark on him.  And to this day he still couldn’t forget. When he saw the fallen angel seeing him again was a breath of fresh air in a screwed up way. It made his head hurt.  “God damn it!” He shouted within his mind. 

 

His throat had been dry and was gracious when he was gifted a glass of tap water. “So. Were you successful?” Sam put the now empty glass on the table. His fingers curling into his palm. Nails engraving themselves into the rough skin.  

 

“I don’t think I would call it successful.” Sam muttered. 

 

“That doesn’t sound good.” Sam sighed in defeat. 

 

“I don’t know what he meant.” 

 

“What did he say?” 

 

“To look within myself.” 

 

“That’s completely...vague.” 

 

“It was a long shot.” Sam headed towards the door. 

 

“What are you going to do?” Sam looked back.  “Now I find the answer. I guess.” 

 

“My name is Illyria. If that makes a difference.” 

“Illyria. Thank you.” Sam walks out. 

 

Pass the trees. Uncovering the impala. 

He needed a new plan.  

 

**He eyed the red liquid, the demon blood.**

 

He blocked out his craving. 

He was at a standstill. 

 

He’d arrived at a starless motel after departing the Djinn’s cabin in the woods.  

 

The Djinn was a blank road that led to nothing. He was angry. But more angry at himself for failing Dean like this.  It served him right for ever trusting that Lucifer (even a figment of his imagination) wouldn’t give up an answer to locate the Originator. 

 

Sam was probably putting too much stock in the Originator when in reality there wasn’t anything to go on.  

 

Sam went backwards on the bed he was currently sitting on till his back laid against the comforter of the bed.  His eyes staring at the faded wallpaper among the ceiling. 

 

He closed his eyes.  

 

Then a thought came to him. Causing him to sit up straight.  What if by what Lucifer meant by looking within him that the answer would show itself? 


End file.
